Ruch Rastafari
Ruch Rastafari – to ruch społeczno-religijny, najtrafniej określany jako ruch „duchowej świadomości” (spiritual consciousness). Zapoczątkowany został w latach trzydziestych na Jamajce, w środowiskach ruchu walki o równouprawnienie rasowe. Rastafarianie z wielu tzw. "domów" wierzą w to że Jah (Bóg) jest duchem który objawił się m.in. w cesarzu Ras Tafari Makkonenie, znanym jako Haile Selassie I, więc czczą go jako Zwycięskiego Lwa Plemienia Judy, Wybrańca Bożego i Króla Królów Etiopii. Inni wierzą że cesarz Hajle Syllasje, władca Etiopii w latach 1930-1974, był jednym z biblijnych mesjaszy, i rozpoczął ostateczny proces zaprowadzania Królestwa Bożego na Ziemi. Rastafarianie wierzą że dzięki cesarzowi na Ziemi zapanuje pokój, a cesarz Ras Tafari, ziemski przejaw Jah, zaprowadzi ich do Ziemi Obiecanej- Etiopii, co w przenośni oznacza też wybawienie z niewoli, jaką wciąż dla wielu jest np. rasizm. Wszyscy Rasta ogromne znaczenie przykładają do nauk cesarza, który głosił m.in. że pokój na świecie zapanuje wówczas gdy kolor ludzkiej skóry będzie miał takie samo znaczenie jak kolor oczu. Ruch ten rozpowszechniał się dzięki procesowi emigracji mieszkańców Jamajki, a także dzięki muzyce (reggae, dub, ragga i dancehall). Nazwa tego ruchu pochodzi od imienia chrzestnego cesarza Syllasje – Ras Tafari, co oznacza książę nieustraszony w języku amharskim. Wprowadzenie Ruch Rastafari (nie rastafarianizm, gdyż rastafarianie twierdzą :" -izm to schizm") jest ruchem łączącym cechy afrykańskich wierzeń animalistycznych, chrześcijaństwa (oparcie się na Piśmie Świętym i niektórych zasadach chrześcijaństwa koptyjskiego), hinduizmu (dredy, palenie marihuany) oraz pokojowych nauk cesarza Hajle Syllasje, który głosił że pokój na ziemi zapanuje wówczas gdy ludzie przestaną być dzieleni na ludzi pierwszej i drugiej kategorii, a kolor ludzkiej skóry bedzie miał takie samo znaczenie, jak kolor ludzkich oczu. Korzenie rastafarianizmu tkwią na kilku kontynentach, jest on przez to wiarą stosunkowo uniwersalną. Ruch ten został zapoczątkowany kazaniami Marcusa Garveya, urodzonego na Jamajce czarnoskórego kaznodziei, publicysty, nauczyciela i organizatora ruchu walki o równouprawnienie rasowe, który po wizycie w Etiopii był zafascynowany osobą Ras Tafariego, jeszcze zanim ten objął swój tron. Ruch ten następnie został rozpropagowany na całym świecie przez emigrantów z Jamajki i stał się popularny w wielu środowiskach czarnoskórych robotników w USA i Europie, jednak aż do lat siedemdziesiątych XX w. nie był zbyt dobrze znany w innych środowiskach społecznych. W latach siedemdziesiątych został także rozpowszechniony przez Boba Marleya i innych muzyków wśród młodzieży w USA i Europie, co wiązało się ze wzrostem popularności kultury i muzyki reggae. Aktualnie szacuje się, że zdeklarowanymi wyznawcami rastafarianizmu jest około miliona ludzi na całym świecie, o różnym pochodzeniu etnicznym. Ok. 5- 10 % mieszkańców Jamajki uważa się za rastafarian. Wierzenia religijne Źródła Rastafarianie, nazywający się sami często „braćmi Rasta”, wierzą, że cesarz Hajle Syllasje jest prawdziwym mesjaszem, który poprowadzi wszystkie ludy Afryki, a także w „eksportowej” wersji tej religii wszystkich rozproszonych po świecie ludzi, którzy czują się duchowo związani z Afryką, do Ziemi Obiecanej, w której nie będzie już rasizmu i niesprawiedliwości. Rastafarianie wierzą, że są resztką czarnej rasy, prawdziwych potomków biblijnego króla Dawida. Według ich wierzeń w 10. wieku p.n.e. cesarstwo Etiopii zostało utworzone przez Menelika I, syna biblijnego króla Salomona i królowej Saby i przetrwało aż do upadku cesarza Hajle Syllasje. Etiopskie źródła rastafarianizmu wywodzą się z jednej strony od czarnoskórych wyznawców judaizmu, zwanych falaszami, którzy przez całe wieki żyli w Etiopii w izolacji od reszty Żydów. Sami falasze odżegnują się od jakichkolwiek związków z rastafarianizmem. Z drugiej strony wielu etiopskich i jamajskich rastafarian uważa, że ich religia jest jednym ze wschodniochrześcijańskich kościołów – jednak żaden inny kościół wschodniochrześcijańśki nie uznaje ich tożsamości. Niektórzy wyznawcy rastarafianizmu, zwłaszcza w USA, widzą swoją wiarę jako jeden z nowych kościołów protestanckich, z kolei inni uważają się za katolików, którzy zerwali z wiarą w autorytet Rzymu. Inicjator rastafarianizmu w Jamajce – Markus Garvey – był początkowo kaznodzieją Ortodoksyjnego Kościoła Etiopskiego, został jednak z niego wydalony za głoszone poglądy. Oryginalny obrządek rastafariański, kultywowany na Jamajce i w Etiopii, jest w częściowo podobny do judaizmu, częściowo do etiopskiego chrześcijaństwa, zawiera w sobie także elementy zapożyczone z afrykańskich kultów animistycznych i niektórych wierzeń hinduskich. Wszystkie te elementy wnieśli niewolnicy, sprowadzani na plantacje do Jamajki z wschodniej Afryki i w mniejszym stopniu z Indii na zasadzie tygla kulturowego, w wyniku którego powstała zupełnie nowa religia. Symbole Lew Judy - symbolem charakterystycznym dla rastafarianizmu jest lew, który symbolizuje nieustraszoność, samego Ras Tafariego oraz czasami samego Jah. Barwy - kolory czerwony, zielony i złoty, jako barwy flagi Etiopii, mają dla rastafarian szczególne znaczenie i są często obecne w ich strojach. Czerwony oznacza ofiarę krwi która została przelana w walce z najeźdźcą, zielony oznacza Afrykę – zielony, spokojny kraj, zaś żółty to zagarnięte złoto – Afryka była kiedyś bogatym kontynentem. Dredy - noszenie „dredów”, czyli grubo splecionych włosów, jest prawdopodobnie zapożyczone od hinduizmu, zwłaszcza, że w etiopskiej wersji rastafarianizmu dredy były początkowo nieobecne. Noszenie dredów ma znaczenie symboliczne. Dredy są symbolem Lwa Judy, czyli nieustraszonego mesjasza, oraz wyrazem protestu przeciw siłom „Babilonu” i znakiem powrotu do natury. Marihuana- bardzo charakterystycznym elementem tej religii jest rytualne palenie świętego ziela, marihuany, którą prawdopodobnie sprowadzili na Jamajkę hinduscy niewolnicy. Jej palenie jest rodzajem aktu religijnego, którego zasadność potwierdza się cytatami z Biblii. Wykorzystywana jest do wnioskowania (rezonowanie) i traktowana jest przez jako sakrament który oczyszcza ciało i umysł, powiększa świadomość, ułatwia pokojowe współistnienie i przybliża do Jah. Rastafarianie nie są zaskoczeni faktem że marihuana jest nielegalna. Postrzegają ją jako substancję otwierającą umysł - coś co system Babilonu, jak rozumują, jawnie sobie tego nie życzy. W swoim rozumowaniu przytaczają porównanie ziół do alkoholu, który według nich ogłupia ludzi i nie jest częścią afrykańskiej kultury. Pomimo takiej oceny działania marihuany, jej zażywanie nie jest religijnym nakazem, wielu Rastafarian jej nie używa. Rastafarianie utrzymują iż wiedzą że marihuana to Drzewo Życia, wspominane w Piśmie. Rastafarianie opierają się na staroangielskiej wersji Biblii (King James version, z 1611 roku). W orginale Biblii (Exodus 30: 23) są słowa "kanehbosm" i rastafarianie tłumaczą je jako "pachnące konopie" (choć tłumaczono to różnie), i były one używane do praktyk religijnych. Słowo to powtarza się także w: Isaiah 43:24, Jeremiah 6:20, Ezekiel 27:19 i Song of Solomon 4:14. Podstawowe elementy wiary Jah – Rasta uznają Hajle Syllasje za religijny symbol dla Jah (czyli Boga) wcielonego. Poprzez zwracanie się do niego jako Jah Rastafari, niektórzy uznają jego osobę za manifestację Jah, ale to jest tylko jedna z interpretacji albo metafor wierzeń Rasta. Każdy rasta jest zachęcany do samodzielnego poszukiwania prawdy na własną rękę, i nie ma centralnego dogmatu. Podobnie jak inne postchrześcijańskie wyznania (np. Bahai), Rasta wierzą, że „Jah” posiada manifestacje lub wcielenia (awatary), m.in.: Mojżesza, Eliasza, Jezusa Chrystusa i cesarza. Wszyscy oni byli zbawicielami ludzkości, ale tylko Hajle Syllasje jest prawdziwym i ostatecznym mesjaszem, który poprowadzi czarny lud i ogólenie ludzi na całej Ziemi do Ziemi Obiecanej (Syjonu) w Afryce. Jah pochodzi zapewne od hebrajskiego יהוה. W oryginalnym tekście Biblii (hebrajskim), "Jah" występuje 26 razy samo i 24 razy w słowie "Hallelujah" (Chwalmy Jah). Babilon nazwa dla określenia rebelii wobec czegoś co rasta zowią "Prawowitym Władcą Ziemi" ("Earth's Rightful Ruler") trwajacą już od czasów Nimrodu. Pierwotnie nazwa dla wszystkich struktur władzy „białego człowieka”, które przez całe wieki zmuszały czarną rasę do ekonomicznego i fizycznego niewolnictwa. W szerszym znaczeniu – Babilonem określa się każdą strukturę władzy i pieniądza, wyzyskującą ludzi. Syjon albo Zajon to synonim kraju marzeń dla rasta. Fragment Psalmu 137 wg Pisma Świętego w wersji Króla Jakuba, z 1611 roku). By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down, yea, we wept, when we remembered Zion. (Tam, nad brzegami Babilonu, siedzieliśmy i płakaliśmy wspominając Syjon) . Etiopia -Dla Rastafarian symbolem Syjonu (Zajonu) jest Etiopia. W swym wierzeniu opierają się oni na treści Psalmu 87 w najcześciej używanej i akceptowanej przez Rastafarian wersji Pisma- King James Version (KJV): His foundation is in the holy mountains. The LORD loveth the gates of Zion more than all the dwellings of Jacob. Glorious things are spoken of thee, O city of God. Selah. I will make mention of Rahab and Babylon to them that know me: behold Philistia, and Tyre, with Ethiopia; this man was born there. (cytat wg Pisma Świętego w wersji Króla Jakuba, z 1611 roku). Ja i Ja (I and I) – pojęcie oznaczające pełną duchową jedność Boga i ludzi. Oznacza ono, że Bóg jest w każdym z ludzi i jednocześnie wszyscy ludzie są jednym w Bogu. Każdy rastafarianin czuje się osobiście związany jednością z Bogiem i każdym współwyznawcą. I-tal – pojęcie zbliżone do żydowskiego koszer, czyli „czyste” produkty żywnościowe, ubrania itd., pochodzi ono od angielskiego słowa "vital". Dla rastafarian Ital są jednak wszystkie produkty naturalne, zaś „nie-I-tal” są te skażone „Babilonem”, czyli chemicznie przetworzone. Część rastafarian jest wegetarianami lub nawet weganami, natomiast wszystkich obowiązuje zakaz jedzenia wieprzowiny, niektórych zwierząt morskich, węży – co bardzo przypomina zasady koszerności. Pismo Święte- rastafarianie korzystają z Biblii w wersji Króla Jakuba nazywanej po angielsku King James version (KJV) i wydanej w 1611 roku. Ponadto używają też Holy Piby i utrzymują, że jest to najbardziej wierne oryginałowi tłumaczenie starożytnej Biblii, której oryginał został przekłamany na przestrzeni dziejów przez siły „Babilonu”. Holy Piby zasadniczo utrzymuje zawartość Biblii judeo-chrześcijańskiej, którą posługują się chrześcijanie i żydzi, jej tekst jest jednak w kilkuset miejscach znacząco inny od wersji judeo-chrześcijańskiej. Twórcami „tłumaczenia” Holy Piby była grupa kaznodziejów skupionych wokół Marcusa Garveya, lecz jej egzemplarze są praktycznie bardzo rzadko spotykane. Kebra Negast- Dla rastafarian święta jest też księga o nazwie Kebra Negast, która opisuje historię Etiopii i którą prawdopodobnie napisali etiopscy mnisi chrześcijańscy. Ceremonie Rastafarianie mają liturgię sprowadzoną do absolutnego minimum. W zasadzie istnieją tylko dwie ceremonie religijne: Dyskusja lub krąg– spotkanie kręgu rastafarian, którzy siadają w kręgu i podając sobie z rąk do rąk gandzię w fajce, dyskutują o sprawach religijnych, etycznych i społecznych. W kręgu z założenia wszyscy są równi, choć pewien specjalny status ma osoba, która dostępuje zaszczytu podpalenia i pierwszego zaciągnięcia się fajką. Tradycja nakazuje przekazywać fajkę, zawsze w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchów zegara. Binghi („Balanga”) – radosny ceremoniał świąteczny, symbolizujący zwycięstwo nad siłami „Babilonu”. Rastafarianie wierzą, że Binghi wywodzi się ze starożytnego tańca zwycięstwa afrykańskich wojowników, z czasów gdy cała czarna rasa była jednością. Binghi polega na wspólnym biesiadowaniu, tańcu, śpiewaniu i oczywiście paleniu gandzi (marihuany) i może czasami trwać przez kilka dni. Święta Wszystkie dni świąteczne rastafarianie czczą jednakowo – poprzez organizowanie Binghi. * 7 stycznia – Święto Bożego Narodzenia w Etiopskim Kościele Ortodoksyjnym * 21 kwietnia – Święto Przybycia Cesarza Haile Selassie do Jamajki * 23 lipca – Urodziny Cesarza Hajle Syllasje * 17 sierpnia – Urodziny Marcusa Garveya * 24 września - (Dla polskich Rasta) wizyta Jego Cesarskiego Majestatu w Polsce * 2 listopada – Dzień Koronacji Cesarza